


Electric Love

by wonuji



Series: Cutting Branches For A Temporary Shelter [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, fem!cheolsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/pseuds/wonuji
Summary: CandyShe's sweet like candy in my veins





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for that one reader of my other fic who asked for a happy ending for Jisoo and Cheolsoo. I am sorry I write too much angst with Jisoo. This is short but I hope you enjoy. Title and summary inspired by Electric Love by BØRNS.
> 
> Seunghee - Seungcheol  
> Jeongyeon - Jeonghan

Seunghee looks down at the bag of chocolates she had handmade for Jisoo. She makes sure it looks nice and sets it down beside her desk. Throughout the first half of the day she tried to find a perfect time to give it to her. Every boy had given her some kind of chocolates and she thanked them with that beautiful smile of hers. She too had received some chocolates as well but not as much as Jisoo did. When the bell rang for lunch everyone started to race down for their meal. Seunghee immediately got up and grabbed the bag of chocolates and called out for Jisoo. Jisoo had spun her head around trying to see who called her but was pulled away by her best friend Jeongyeon.

 

Seunghee sighs and sits back down in her seat. At this rate, she will never be able to give Jisoo her chocolates. She lost her appetite and rested her head on her desk. She didn’t realize the tears falling down her eyes and she sniffled lightly. Jisoo who had came back to grab something from her desk heard the little sniffles and she walked quietly to Seunghee. 

 

“Seunghee? Are you okay?” She sat in the seat in front of her and put her hand on the latter’s rubbing it to soothe her.

 

Seunghee shot her head up and wiped her tears quickly.

 

“U-uh yeah, I’m fine. Just a little overwhelmed I guess.” Seunghee looked over to Jisoo and felt her heart beat rapidly.

 

“Actually I’ve been meaning to give something to you.” Seunghee leaned down and reached for the bag on the side of her desk.

 

“I made these for you. I don’t expect anything in return. I just kind of wanted you to know my heart.” She looked down too afraid to see Jisoo’s reaction.

 

Jisoo looked into the bag and gasped softly. Taking out one of the chocolates and smiling wide.

 

“Seunghee! These are my favorites! Thank you so much.” Jisoo grabbed Seunghee’s hands and that made the latter look up at her.

 

“Also I accept your heart.” Jisoo blushed lightly and looked away.

 

“I’ve always liked you more than anyone else anyways. Wait don’t tell Jeongyeon that!” Jisoo covered her mouth at what she just said and Seunghee giggled.

 

“I’m definitely telling Jeongyeon that. So does this make us...girlfriends?” Seunghee looked up at her determined to hear the answer.

 

“Yes, definitely.” Jisoo smiled and pecked Seunghee’s cheek; ruffling the latter’s long black hair.

 

“Let’s go eat lunch yeah?” Seunghee nods and walks hand in hand with Jisoo to the lunchroom. 

 

“Jeongyeon! Jeongyeon! You’re not Jisoo’s favorite anymore~” Seunghee yells out and Jisoo hides behind her. Seunghee giggled and pressed a kiss to Jisoo’s head when they sat down.

  
“She’s all mine.” Seunghee whispers and Jisoo hides her blushing face in Seunghee’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Cry over Jeon Wonwoo and svt with me @duyeou


End file.
